School Sucks in General: The Chronicles of V A
by Elisabeth- just Elisabeth
Summary: more detailed summary inside  Vlad feels empty and heartbroken. Maddyline Crow has problems of her own. When she shows up on a cold rainy night, how will Vlad's life change? Will they become close friends? Or will they kill eachother first?
1. Chapter 1: Bathory Town 523

**School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"**

This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it. It's basically about what happens after "Tenth Grade Bleeds." The title is a play off the names of the books in the series. The plot is that it has been a long hard summer of suffering for Vladimir. After breaking up with Meredith, his life has become a wreck. Over the summer Meredith and her family moved to Wisconsin due to her dad's job, deepening Vlad's depression. School is about to start, but there is something weird going on. Vlad still feels empty, but he must put his hurt aside at the prospect of a new girl in town. Who is this strange newcomer? And what does she have to do with Vladimir?

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

**Chapter 1: _Bathory, Town 523_**

I walked out into the moonlight, looking down the street with a bored and doubtful expression.

I let out a long exasperated sigh, _here we go again…_ I'd been moving around so often that I'd almost forgotten why I had to. I cocked my head to the side in an effort to remember. Oh yeah, the damn council.

I smacked my _Bubble Bats Chewing Gum_ loudly and rolled my eyes. It was probably around midnight and the street was quiet. I stood there in my usual apparel; big worn out combat boots, a black and white plaid miniskirt, a low-cut dark blue camisole with a strip of black lace underneath the chest area, and my ever faithful grayish-white zip-up hoodie with the strange black symbol embroidered into the bottom right corner.

My medium-long hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, but a few strands from my side bangs hung over my face blissfully. Haha– got to love my awesome whacked out hair… deep brown, black underneath and near the tips, and that random streak of white in my bangs. And yes, I was born that way. My pigment must've been totally messed up… I stood there in the street for a while– maybe an hour, and just sort of… breathed. Took it all in I guess– not that there was much to take in.

The street was empty, lit only by the dim streetlamps on either side of it. The third streetlamp on the left side was out, and the street was shiny with the damp remains of what had been a light shower that afternoon.

My ratty backpack was slung over my shoulder, my thumb pulling down on my belt and a smirk played on my lips.

So this was Bathory. Kind of pathetic if you ask me…

_But then again…_ I thought as I caught someone descending from a balcony on the upper floors of Bathory High, where I'd be attending.

_Who knows what treasures this quaint little town holds…?_ I got a better grip on my backpack and casually made my way down the cold, wet street. _Bathory: Town 523._ _What secrets shall I steal from you?_ The moon appeared to flicker, and the night swallowed me whole.

**[A/N: So there's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short but it kinda had to be. The 2nd chapter will be put up soon, and it will also be short. The third chapter will be longer though. I hope you guys like it so far! Please don't forget to review it means alot.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Sounds Like Paradise

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 2: _Death Sounds like Paradise_

**Vlad POV:**

_Her smile was so beautiful… No– _She_ was so beautiful. I laughed happily as the world spun around us. We were dancing, holding each other close in a special moment shared between only us. I stroked her pretty brown hair, and as it slipped through my fingers, the scene changed. We were at a carnival, and the mood was different. As her hair slipped through my fingers, I felt like she was slipping away too. Her smile had vanished and she had an expression on her face that ripped out my heart and tortured it with a merciless pain that was worse than a well-aimed stake. _

_She crumbled to the ground; I had to get out of there! I had to escape the horrible hunger. I turned and ran, the blinding carnival lights bearing down on me with an accusing hatred. I stumbled with blindness. There was no way out. I was overcome with dizziness and only managed to choke out a horrible scream before the ground sucked me out of the living realm. "MEREDITH!"_

I sat up in bed panting, covered in sweat. It was the dream again– that horrible dream that terrified me more than those dreams I had had last year of Otis's torture.

I got up and pulled on a shirt, I was already wearing jeans. _I have to get out of here_, I thought to myself. After slipping into my shoes and putting on my hooded sweatshirt I slipped down the stairs and out of the house, being careful not to awaken Nelly or our cat, Amenti. Not that I really cared if Nelly caught me. _Not that I really cared about anything these days. _

The cool air was a welcome relief on my warm face. Before I knew it I was standing at the foot of Bathory High. Instead of heading toward the entrance though, I went around its side until I came to the belfry.

After making sure I was alone, I hovered up to my one true haven in this world. I sank into my dad's leather chair and just sat there thinking. It wouldn't go away; the pain, the suffering, – the emptiness. I just was so sick and tired of it all. I didn't want to have to fight anymore. Didn't want to have to hide. I didn't want to be a _VAMPIRE_! I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to slow the angry tears, but they still came. _Why was this happening to me?_ _I hate it! I hate my life! I hate living! Death sounds like paradise. Sign me up. _

I sat there and cried, the boiling hatred inside of me escaping with every tear. After I'd calmed down enough to be able to bottle up all the bed feelings inside of me again, I floated down from the belfry. As my feet met stiff dirt I had the nagging sensation I was being watched.

I shook my head as if I could shake the feeling. What did it matter who saw me? It didn't even feel like there was a point anymore. It was probably Eddie Poe anyway. _Well, let the little creep have his pictures. _

It wasn't worth it… Meredith was gone– and I had let her go.

As I made my way back toward home, wallowing in self-pity, I almost felt a spark. In the back of my mind, the part of me that was still alive, that still had purpose, had seen the moon flicker. The moment lasted less than a second, and the small spark of curiosity was devoured by the emptiness and forgotten.

**[A/N: Okay so there's the second chapter! The third chapter will be a lead up to when they both encounter each other for the first time, and so it will have both of their POVs. The fourth chapter will be about their actual first encounter. Should be interesting! Also thanks to those of you who have reviewed!]**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Routines

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 3: _Morning Routines_

**Vlad POV:**

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. I did not want to get up. Today was a day of _evil._ A day where a vast number of teens would struggle to survive a sentence worse than death. It was unclear who would prevail– and who would perish… Today was the first day of school.

Pulling the covers over my head, I let the soft comfort of sleep settle upon me…

"_VLADIMIR!"_

…and then immediately had it wrenched from my grasp. I sat up and yelled back to Nelly, "Okay, I get it! I'm up! Don't wake the whole block!" I could picture Nelly's face as she most likely sniffed at my sarcasm and flipped a pancake with defiance. Allowing myself a little half-smile, I pulled on my clothes and headed downstairs.

"Finally! I thought you were dead," she said over-dramatically. I gave her a hug and her anger melted away.

"Oh… go on," she offered affectionately, still trying to sound annoyed, as she shooed me away.

I sat down at the table and took a bite of toast as Nelly poured a warm cup of O positive for me. I thanked her and ate quickly.

She busied herself and asked wistfully, "How's your hunger? I mean, are feeling alright?" she paused, replaced by silence.

I dark shadow passed over my face, but it was fleeting and I was able to respond, "I'm fine Nelly. Don't worry, okay?" And the subject was dropped.

Nelly glanced at the clock and looked at me pointedly, "You better hurry your sorry butt up Vladimir Tod. You will _not_ be late on your first day of school." She looked at me sternly with her hand on her hip, spatula in hand, until she felt her point had been made. I finished eating and grabbed my backpack, "Bye Nelly!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

After meeting up with my best friend Henry, who by the way is a pretty popular guy and it's beyond everyone why he would want to hang out with me. (Maybe it has something to do with him being my vampire slave since I bit him once when we were little) Anyway, after meeting up with Henry we walked to school and went through the whole painful process of finding our lockers and trying to figure out our schedules as swarms of kids ran around in chaotic fury.

Henry had a locker next to mine which was cool. As I looked down at the list of classes I saw something that made me nauseous. No. This was _sooo_ not happening. I had _HEALTH_ again this year. But we were supposed to take only one year of health! I then realized why it had been extended.

I could almost imagine his twitchy little mouse face twisted in glee. Principle Snelgrove, who had a great dislike for children– _especially_ ones named Vladimir Tod. I was going to die. _If I had to hear old Mr. Cartel say gonads one more time… _

The bell rang and I miserably headed to my doom.

**Vampire Anonymous POV:**

I dropped down from the tree and landed on my feet, stretching my weary bones. I hate sleeping in trees. But hey a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do.

I slung my backpack over one shoulder and scanned the empty cemetery one last time before leaving.

After finding a nearby public restroom, I changed and brushed my teeth. Once I had finished getting ready I checked myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my combat boots, but instead of a skirt I wore tight dark grey skinny jeans, around them a thin silver chain belt. My top was a form-fitting, low-cut, purple, short-sleeved shirt with the words: _"Warning: I Bite"_ written across it in crimson ink.

Over that I wore my greyish-white zip-up hoodie as usual. I put my hair up in a pony-tail like the night before, and wore two necklaces; one a rainbow choker, the other a longer necklace with a bat charm on the end. The bat had purple eyes.

I smiled, pretty as a princess. Well, a blood-sucking, non-girly, I'd-rather-die-than-where-one-of-those-poofy-dress-thingies princess, but hey, I could still rock a crown.

I checked to make sure my journal was in my bag, plus everything else I'd need, and started my way toward the school. _Now for the fun part… Citizens of Bathory, what will you make of me?_ I smiled mischievously. _The first day of school…_

**[A/N: So there's the third chapter I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to finish the fourth chapter as soon as possible and maybe even start the fifth. Keep reading and please review!]**


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 4: _First Impressions_

**Vampire Anonymous POV:**

My feet echoed through the empty halls. _Shit! I was 15 minutes late on the first day of school. In a new town! Ugh! How could this have happened?_ No use going by my locker– I could do that later. I made a sharp turn and ran faster. _What was my first class again? Health. Great. This should make for an interesting entrance…_

**Vlad POV:**

I opened the door to the health room and quickly grabbed a seat in the back, careful to look around as little as possible. The rest of my classmates were in the front gossiping– well, the girls were. The guys were making small talk and looked just as uncomfortable as I did.

The health room was pretty much the same as it was last year. Same creepy posters, same horrifying models… and then there was Mr. Cartel. Everyone took their seats and Mr. Cartel began shifting uncomfortably. An old guy with an embarrassing stutter problem with certain words.

Wonderful. This was going to be pure torture.

I glanced over at the empty desk next to me. Someone was really late… _I don't blame 'em though_, I thought. I'd rather be anywhere but here. Suddenly fighting D'Ablo sounded like fun. Mr. Cartel cleared his throat, "Today we will be talking about the reproductive system of males." I looked up at the clock. This was going to take forever.

**Vampire Anonymous POV:**

_Just a little more_, I thought to myself as I zipped through the halls. I pulled my pony-tail out, it would look better down after all this running. I shook my head to loosen my hair and kept on running. I could see the door to the Health room. _Come on… almost there…_

**Vlad POV:**

I was going to fall asleep. Or die. Whichever came first. I glanced up at the clock again. Only fifteen minutes had passed and yet it felt like 15 hours. I sighed, _Why? Why must we be forced to take Health?_ Mr. Cartel looked especially nervous right now. We all knew what that meant. He cleared his throat, _again_, and slowly began, "Now we will talk about g-g-g-"

"Gonads," I voice from the back finished clearly.

Everyone in the room swiveled their heads so fast to see the speaker that some struggled to stay in their seats. Standing in front of the now open door was a girl. She looked kinda petite I guess, but her attitude masked any signs of weakness. She was wearing combat boots, skinny jeans and a shirt that said, _"Warning: I Bite"_ on it. I smirked, _had to get me a shirt that said that_.

I took a quick look at my classmates. The girls looked like they didn't know what to think, they were too shocked. They guys looked shocked too, but mostly they just seemed amused. She stood there with a bored expression on her face and blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

Mr. Cartel recovered from the sudden disruption and quickly cut-in, "No gum on school grounds Ms…" He skimmed through the attendance sheet, "Ms. Crow." The corner of her mouth twitched but besides that her expression remained the same. She took out the gum and threw it away indifferently; the whole class glued to her every move. They all looked like gaping fish.

I was careful to keep my expression indifferent as I observed her. _Was she really this confident?_ She never looked at anyone in particular, studying her surroundings with her peripheral vision as nonchalant as possible. She appeared to be a troublesome, ignorant person; but she was really being careful.

**Vampire Anonymous POV:**

I scanned the classroom quickly, being careful not to look at anyone in particular. The teacher was some old guy. There were maybe about eight boys and six girls. _I can't believe I had to throw away my gum_– whatever.

Everyone in the room just gawked at me; it was so hilarious. My seat was located next to some kid in the very back row who… wasn't gawking. He looked completely calm, indifferent even– but his eyes (which I could hardly make out under his long hair) were active and intelligent.

_What the hell? This guy was studying me!_ It gave me the creeps. _I don't understand. I'm usually the one studying! No one has ever..._ as these thoughts circled my head in a violent frenzy I didn't miss a beat. Heading over to my seat, I recovered my guts and even waved to the kid as I sat down. _Pull yourself together dammit!_

**Vlad POV:**

She strolled over to the seat next to me and gave me a sort of airy salute as she grasped the back of the chair with her other hand and hoisted herself into the air. It was really more of a small kick-jump. She somehow landed in the chair with her legs kicked up onto the desk. I resisted the urge to laugh.

_Whoever this chick was, she sure knew how to make an entrance_. Mr. Cartel's face was so red I thought his head was going to explode.

"Ms. Crow, as much as it ails me to remove you from what looks to be a quite comfortable position, it would be satisfactory if you would join me at the front of the class. After all you are a new student. A _very late_, new student."

The Crow chick grinned sweetly in response. She gracefully left her seat and almost skipped to the front of the room. _You could just not place this girl_. She was completely winging it, but it seemed like she knew exactly what to do.

"Yes, well..." Mr. Cartel coughed, "This is Miss Maddyline Crow. She's a new student and will be attending Bathory High from now on." The girl's eyes twinkled mischievously. _Something wasn't quite right about her…_

**Vampire Anonymous POV:**

I practically skipped to the front of the room and smiled out at the class playfully. Only the first few minutes here and things were more fun than I'd thought they'd be. Everything was going smoothly, despite maybe one or two minor slip-ups.

"Yes well…, this is Miss Maddyline Crow…"

Yes, everything was going to be just fine. _Then there was that boy_… Something about him really made me uncomfortable. I mean, not that I was one to judge but… _Something wasn't quite right about him…_

**[A/N: So there's the fourth chapter! I'll try to get the fifth chapter out as soon as possible, but school is really hectic at the moment so it may not be up by tomorrow night like usual. If it is though I hope you guys will keep reading! Because from here on out things are about to get a bit more interesting… Also I'd like to once again thank everyone for reviewing! They really boost my confidence and the criticism helps for me to focus on limitations. Keep Reading!]**


	5. Chapter 5: A Vamp's Lunch & Fruit Punch

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 5: _A Vamp's Lunch and Fruit Punch_

**Vlad POV:**

The rest of class went on pretty quickly after that. I kept on sneaking glances at the new girl. Not that I liked her or anything! I just felt like I needed to keep a close eye on her. _Who knows what her intentions are?_ Throughout class she mostly just kicked her feet up and wrote in what looked like a journal. It was purple of course, like most of her stuff. Yup, she obviously hated the color. She was like an F'n rainbow with a lot of black. Seriously. If you asked me to describe her using two colors I would say black and rainbow. **[A/N: don't know if rainbow counts as a color but just roll with it]**

But damn did that girl like purple. One thing was for sure; she was whacko. Heh- and also extremely amusing…

Finally class was over and I could leave. I got up but noticed that the new chick didn't budge. I looked down at my desk and swore. Why did she insist on acting like such an idiot? I pulled my head up and looked straight at her. "You know class is over right?"

She looked up surprised, almost falling out of her chair. Looking around the room she realized we were the only two left except for Mr. Cartel, who was behind his desk looking for something.

She jumped out of her chair and threw her journal in that ratty bag of hers, making a point to bump me with her shoulder as she walked out.

I rolled my eyes, what a drama queen.

**Vlad POV cont.:**

The day dragged on and I realized that I shared almost all my classes with the new girl. _Great._ This was going to suck. No pun intended.

Also, her locker's next to mine. What are the odds? It's just unnatural – like her hair or clothes… everything about her. It's almost irritating. Sigh… I slammed my locker and headed to lunch. My stomach growled loudly. I needed blood from Snow, but I swore two weeks ago I'd never drink from her again. Blood capsules would have to do.

I entered the lunch room and looked for Henry. He was sitting at the popular table again. That was okay; I mean, it was the first day and he had already shown that he wouldn't stop being my drudge, er… friend. I scanned the room for an empty table.

I headed toward one near the far wall when I noticed one person sitting at a long table in front of the large window on the left wall. _Maddyline Crow_. Dammit! She really pissed me off.

I mean I could act stupid and walk right on past her… or I could confront her… But what would people think of that? It wasn't like I was going to sit and eat with her. Just a quick chat to figure out who the hell she was.

Sure, I sound extremely paranoid, because I am. I wasn't taking any chances after that "Joss incident." You know? Stake through the heart… ended up in the hospitable… friend ended up being a slayer… yada, yada, yada. Eh, what the hell? I walked up to her and stood there silently.

She had her back against the wall and she was sitting on the bench with her legs stretched outward toward me, drinking some weird drink. It was deep red… but was in a Gatorade bottle. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "What the hell are you drinking?" I said a little too sharply.

She smiled deviously and replied, "Fruit Punch, kiddy-o. That's not illegal is it?" Her smile dared me to say so. I bit my lip to resist losing it.

Then my eyes flashed open wide and my mouth hung slightly open. That smell… it was the smell of blood. It wasn't the carefully hidden blood capsules in my food. It was stronger… sweeter…

My eyes made contact with the Gatorade bottle in Maddyline Crow's hand. My heartbeat raced, _could…it…be?_ My head snapped toward the Crow girl, who looked at me as if I had six heads. "Um… is it legit illegal? Or are you just having a moment…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um… uh…" I tried to recover from my loss of cool awkwardly, "no, I mean it's not illegal. Just… Ugh! What's your deal?"

She almost did a spit-take, "My deal? Hey, you're the one shouting at me. I'm just the new kid," She smiled all creepy like to herself. "Just the new kid…"

Suddenly, she looked up at me with innocent curiosity. "Who are you? What's your deal?"

Ouch… that was cold. Now it sounded like I was a brat who blamed all my problems on the new kid… a brat who thought they had a right too. _Was I?_

"Me?" I replied coolly, "I'm just a kid" I sneered back at her evenly.

To my surprise, this made her smile. She put her legs down and balanced her chin on her fist. "Touche… kiddy-o." She turned to look out the window as I walked away, unsure of what had just happened.

_Wait_- I thought, almost tripping over a bench leg. _Had she really called me "Kiddy-o" in that conversation? Twice?_ I sat down and took out my AB+ and J sandwich. My eyes flickered to where Maddyline Crow was still gazing out the window. _Alright Princess, this is war._

**[A/N: From now on I'm going to be using "Third Person" most of the time in order for the story to reach its full potential. There will be times where it will be in First Person with Vlad or Maddy's POV. I will tell you when there is a transition]**

**Third Person POV (focus on Maddy):**

Maddy gazed out the window. _Wish I could be out there._ Lunch was so boring. _Well… most of it anyway._

Her thoughts wandered to that strange boy. He was so amusing. But she did wonder about how he had seemed to lose all touch with reality for a moment. She hugged her knees to her chest and took a sip out of the Gatorade bottle, letting the thick, warm liquid ooze down her throat.

In the window she could see the reflection of the boy who seemed to dislike her.

_Did he know something?_

Maddy chugged the rest of her "punch" and stuffed the bottle in her small backpack. As she left the lunchroom and headed to her locker, thunder cracked, the skies were now grey, and with the promise of rain most sports would be canceled.

Her footsteps were the only heard in the empty hall way, and Maddy couldn't help but wonder- After all this running from the weather of her past, would a storm break loose in this town called Bathory, and all hell with it…?

**[A/N: that last sentence is a metaphor just so you guys know. If you didn't… Anyway so yeah I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in three nights now! That's the fifth chapter and I'm posting the sixth chapter tonight too. Keep Reading and please review! I love you guys!]**


	6. Chapter 6: Into The Mist

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 6: _Into the Mist_

**3****rd**** person (M):**

Finally school was over. Maddy slammed her locker shut and picked up her backpack. Not that it hadn't been intriguing and all… but she really wanted to get out into the pouring rain that was falling outside.

_Funny…_, thought Maddy as she observed those around her. Her classmates didn't seem too happy with the prospect of getting wet, especially the girls. Because you know, if one raindrop fell on their perfect hair, the apocalypse would happen.

A tall, thin boy with pale skin and long black hair that covered his eyes began unlocking the locker beside her. She'd called him kiddy-o earlier… _I guess it really irked him…_ She thought, just a wee bit guilty.

She didn't like the word kiddy-o with him anyway. It didn't suit him. Of course, the point was to get on his nerves, not give him a proper nickname.

_Still…_ Maddy thought. It wouldn't hurt for her to make up a secret nickname for him… ick, that sounded like she had a crush on him or something.

Whatever- she didn't!

She just didn't want to have to think of him as "Kiddy-o" or "that boy with sociopathic issues."

He hadn't even glanced in her direction, and was now talking to a muscular boy with tan skin and short dirty blond hair. He was one of the populars; what was his name again? Henry McMillan.

From the looks of it they were friends. Huh. An Out-cast and a Pop best buds… who would have thought?

As the two boys made their way toward the exit, Maddy heard just a snip of their conversation.

"Hey, so do you still wanna chill at my place and watch Donnie Darko later...?" Their voices faded and Maddy smiled to herself as she stepped on to the sidewalk.

Donnie Darko… that's what I'll call you… I think I'll change the Donnie part though.

How bout Danny? _Danny Darko_. She gave a little laugh, and the wind blew the hair out of her face. The rain felt so nice against her light skin.

_That's what I'll call you._

Maddy was alone. All the kids had left for home. Out of nowhere Miss Murder by AFI started playing out of thin air.

Maddy didn't seem at all surprised by this. In fact, she began singing along as she skipped into the misty veil of pouring rain. _Hey Miss Murder can I? Hey Miss Murder can I? Make beauty stay if I… take my life? Whoa-oh-oh…_

**[A/L: ooooo… mysterious! Haha! Yes I know, I know, my insane need for cliffhangers does get out of control sometimes. But don't worry! The music thing is significant even though it doesn't seem like it and will be explained later. And don't worry guys! I'm not changing Vlad's name or anything! Just needed something Maddy could call him until she learns his name. Haha I've also come up with a nickname for Vlad to call Maddy. It is so devious… :D she will be dumbfounded. Mwuhahaha! Please ignore this random sugar-rush outburst and review.]**


	7. Chapter 7: When Things Get Weird

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[A/N: hey guys sorry it's been so long! School's just been real hectic and then I had to go to New York- but I'm back now and on Spring Break so hopefully I can make up for the loss of time! Sorry if this chap isn't the greatest but I needed a filler like chapter to connect chapter 6 and 8 in order for the story to run smoothly again. Enjoy!]**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: _When Things Get Weird_

**Third Person POV (M):**

_So far this town is pretty interesting. Funny thing, it seemed like a boring place at first. There is a boy at the school that seems worth noticing. Ew, don't be stupid! Not in that way… I mean he's different. I'm different too. I'm sure he has a secret, and I'm going to figure his out before he does mine. Until further notice I'll address him as Danny Darko. Danny Darko is tall and thin, with pale skin and dark eyes. He has luscious black hair that covers his eyes like the night–_

Wait! WTF was that? Uh… that so did not happen! No! No! No!

Maddy took the pen and quickly scratched out what she had just written.

_Danny Darko is tall and thin, with pale skin and dark eyes. He has luscious black hair that covers his eyes like the night–_**_ He has pale skin, long dark hair and is tall and thin._**

Okay there. That's better, and a lot less scary… I mean _luscious_? Really? Where the hell did that come from? She closed the cover of the worn journal resting in her lap and leaned her head against the rough wall.

Maddy shook her head and breathed deeply. Probably just too much sugar or something… Still… _Why was I intrigued by that guy?_ He was more annoying than anything. Wasn't he? Ugh! It appeared there would be more problems for her in this town then she originally thought.

She peered out the open door of the mausoleum at the rain pouring down outside. Her second day in the cemetery. It wasn't so bad, but she knew she would have to find somewhere else to stay– and soon.

She tried to concentrate on making plans, even tried doodling for a while, but her thoughts kept drifting back to that Danny Darko. She hated it– she hated him. Again, music began to echo through the old mausoleum's damp walls. "The Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fall Out Boy. The song sounded eerie with the backdrop of rain and the cold echo from the cold building.

"_Whoa! I want to hate you half as much as I hate my… Self! I knew that I could crush you with my voice…"_

Maddy looked out from the darkness and her smile had a hint of madness to it, her eyes sparkled with a demonic gleam. _Alright then Danny Darko,_ She thought with playful menace. _I'm not sure what type of game this is we're playing, but believe me…_ Her smile grew, enhancing her creepy expression. _I am going to win._

_

* * *

_

**Third Person POV (V):**

Vlads head snapped toward the window as lightning struck outside. He thought… he'd seen something… It looked like the dark outline of a person against the bright flash. Could it have been–?

"Yes! I win again! Haha! Whoo! Man, you really suck at this game huh Vlad?"

Vlad moved his attention back to Henry who had been jumping around like an idiot doing what was most likely supposed to be a victory dance of some sort. Supposed to be.

Vlad chuckled and winked at his friend. "Haha! Not just that game. I suck at all videogames."

Henry smiled mischievously, "Dude, you're a vampire– you suck at everything."

They both collapsed to the floor laughing until they were clutching their sides. Henry wiped away a tear and took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie. Speaking through the crumbs he said, "So what about that new girl?"

Vlad shrugged, "She's in most of my classes, mostly a freak, and kind of annoying from what I can tell."

Henry blinked and grabbed another cookie from the plate. "Oh, I just meant she was hot."

Vlad rolled his eyes, of course. Henry would be checking out her looks. Vlad snorted, "What? Thinking of making a move on her or something? I don't know man… she looks kinda bloodthirsty."

Henry smirked, "Bloodthirsty? You're one to talk." He took a swig of coke and examined Vlad closely. "You don't seem to like her too much…"

Vlad looked up in surprise, "Why would you say that? I never said I hated her. Just said she was annoying. To tell you the truth, I think she hates me."

Henry looked out the window thoughtfully, "Maybe you both have it messed up."

Vlad wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that. After a minute he just shrugged and changed the subject. "Whatever, let's just put the movie in."

Henry's head snapped back to look at Vlad, he looked slightly dazed for a moment and then relented; "Sure, we can watch the movie now if you want." He smiled, "I was getting tired of beating you at videogames anyway."

Vlad smiled and popped the movie in, but his thoughts were on Maddyline Crow. Henry just didn't get it. He himself didn't get it. But there was something about that girl that made Vlad cautious. Plus there was the fact that she was a girl. He wasn't sure what that had to do with it, but for some reason, it made him hate her.

**[A/N: Okay there you go chapter 7! Again sorry for the long time no see, promise to write more! Please review! Thanks for reading! Love you guys!]**


	8. Chapter 8: Pool of Sorrows

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[A/N: Hey I feel miserable right now but decide to write anyway. This chap is more of a filler than anything. It focuses on Maddy's feelings of depression and shat. So yeah. Enjoy… I guess…]**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: _Pool of Sorrows_

**First Person POV (M):**

_I was standing there in the darkness again, water surrounding my ankles. I was in a strange pool of some sort. The water was dark and still, but most eerie, it was empty. I knew it without even thinking. I was the only living thing in this pool of emptiness._

_The air was dank and chill, but I did not shiver. My ankles felt oddly non-substantial. I knew it was because of the water. It wasn't really water, it couldn't be. It just didn't feel right… It almost felt alive; and yet not– It's hard to explain._

_I was alone in a world of wet darkness. Where fear resided even though there was none to speak of. Even there was nothing to fear in the water like liquid surrounding me, I feared the water itself. I had this nagging feeling that if I didn't escape it would devour me. Not that I would drown, that the water would literally devour me. I couldn't run though. I couldn't move. It was like the air– though still, was holding me in place._

_A tear fell from my eye but froze as it was rolling down my cheek. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. The tears kept coming, but they would not fall. I kept on running, but I couldn't not move, held back by invisible chains. I wanted to die, but death would never come– just the same horrible emptiness. _

_Suddenly, a demon-like shadow barely appeared on what was a stone wall a distance away from where I stood. With dreadful glee I heard the words that clutched my heart with an icy fist of hatred, and choked me with the blood that oozed from it. "You can't escape sorrow, Maddyline Crow."_

There may have been laughter, there may not have been. I'll never know, because at that moment, I ceased to exist. The world turned slowly and time went fast. I didn't know whether I was dead or alive. It was dark outside, rain fell, and I lay dazed on the floor of a mausoleum.

I crawled to the entrance of the mausoleum and quickly ducked back in. _Okay it's official._ I thought. _I'm dead, and this is hell._ Because standing outside in the rain next to two tombstones was none other than Danny Darko.

* * *

**[A/N: Tada! *confetti popper* stay tuned for next time people]**

**[A/N2: and yes this was the shortist chapter everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr :) will be longer next time]**


	9. Chapter 9: The TwoSided Mirror

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[A/N: I love this chapter! However it's important to know after reading this chapter that Maddy still dislikes Vlad, but now she doesn't know how to deal with it. So yeah… enjoy! (Also be sure to read the Authors note at the end of the chapter!]**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: _The Two-sided Mirror_

**Third Person POV (V)**

The rain fell down on Vlad, soaking him straight through. He didn't notice. Henry had fallen asleep during the movie and Vlad had snuck out to clear his head. He'd have to be back early though. Sneaking out of your own house and sneaking out of a friend's were two very different things.

He'd skipped the belfry tonight and gone straight to the cemetery. The tombs before him sadly cast shadows made from the moons wary gleam. The names "Tomas Tod" and "Mellina Tod" were etched into the rough stone surface.

He clutched the single rose tight in his hand and was met with pain. A thorn pierced his palm and a drop of blood slowly ran down his hand, travelling down the rose's stem until hitting the wet dirt. He hardly reacted. It was only blood. Kinda sounds funny coming from a vampire. Oh well.

He placed the sullen rose in between the two tombstones. Soon he was on his knees, trembling with tears. Even though he was crying his damaged heart out, Vlad didn't seem conscious to his sobs. He was an empty shell– a hollow body. The fire of his soul was smoldering, and who could say if the tears or the rain would put it out? Or both…

Vlad wiped his face with his sleeve once he realized he'd been weeping. At least he could cry without fear, thanks to the rain. His grubby striped hoodie was little help against the downpour.

If Vlad had looked up at that moment, he would've noticed the slight shadow of a girl looming from the old Mausoleum, watching him in silence. If Vlad had looked up, he would have cared when he broke down crying. But he didn't look up, and so he didn't care.

* * *

**Third Person POV (M)**

Maddy stared out into the darkness at the pale boy in the striped hoodie and muddy converse. She was freaking out inside. What should she do? Should she go and say hi? Should she stay where she was? Should she watch him? Should she just ignore him and act like he wasn't there?

Ugh! This was so frustrating! She wanted to hit her head against the wall, but that may be a tad suspicious to her presence.

She looked up at "Danny Darko" and wish she knew his name. A name; such a simple thing. But with a name came a face; with a name came a soul, an honest beginning. She could call him something stupid like "Danny Darko" but that wasn't who he was. He was… someone else.

How could she hate someone who's name she doesn't even know? _Is it even logical?_

She focused back on Danny Darko and almost fell over, but somehow managed to keep her balance and stay silent. The seemingly Goth boy had collapsed and was now shaking with… tears? Was… was he crying?

It was hard to tell with the rain. Could this boy who Maddy had vowed to defeat in some way… be choking out his twisted soul on the dirty ground not twenty feet away from her? Maddy longed to run out and help him, but she felt uncertain; withdrawn.

Her hand which had extended toward him was withdrawn slowly and brought to her chest. She turned away and looked down sadly. Could she help him? Was it even possible at this point?

This guy hated her guts. Plus, she herself had issues. How can you help someone when you don't even know how to help yourself? She thought to herself. _Besides… I…_

Maddy knew deep down the biggest reason why she was hesitant. It had been so long since she had had a real friend. Since she had reached out and… touched someone.

Maddy clenched her hand tighter and pushed it harder against her chest. An Invisible tear rolled down her round cheek. _Besides… what if I've…_ Maddy still couldn't finish that dreadful thought.

Because in truth, Maddy was afraid that she had forgotten… how to care.

* * *

**Third Person POV (V)**

Vlad reached into his back pack and pulled out a small bouquet of white roses. He threw them over the graves, where they landed heavy and wet around the one red rose.

Vlad looked at it with a pained peace. It was so fitting.

The mass of white roses, the innocent flowers, weighed down by the rain. Pinned down around the single red rose, the rose dripping with blood as well as the rain. The bloody rose scarring the velvety white petals of the other roses, tearing them down in a sense.

It was so much like Vlad's life; like his family– like the life only vampires are cursed to lead.

He again sunk down to his knees, but this time he did not cry. He sat there, his arms lay over his lap, with dead weight. His face had an airy expression, and a cool blast of wind met his face through the shower.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Anything new in heaven… well, where ever? What's it like to be dead? Huh? Bet it's nice… Anyway, school still sucks as usual. It still hurts you know… Meredith being gone. I might get over it… someday. Or not. Ha, who knows?" Vlad tried to smile but it soon fell. "Anyway, I hope you like the flowers. There's not much else to say, so I'll just sit here for a little bit." He sighed and rolled back on his heels.

He lifted his face up to the sky and closed his eyes. Cool autumn rain washed over his warm face.

* * *

**Third Person POV (M)**

Maddy sat with baited breath. Danny Darko had taken a bouquet of white flowers and struned them around the two graves, caressing the one red rose with blood running down it.

She couldn't help but be curious. _Who did those graves belong to?_

Her foot slid forward and kicked a rock down the slick cement. _Shit!_ She thought. She whipped her head up to see if the pale boy had noticed, but he just sat there, head toward the sky, eyes closed.

He had been talking to the tombstones. Whoever those people had been, they must have meant a lot to him. After a few minutes he got up to leave, with a blissful smile on his face.

Maddy gasped when she saw that smile and her heart ached, but she paid no mind to those moments. She almost did it. Maddy almost got up and confronted him. But something stopped her.

Clutching the grimy stone wall, she cradled the bat necklace in her hands and a single tear fell from her eye. Maddy raised her head and watched the peculiar boy she knew only as Danny Darko disappear into the distance as he walked down the street.

"Next time," she told herself, "I'll do it next time." Maddy's gaze stared into the now empty cemetery as the rain began to slow into a light shower.

A smile could be seen on her face. "When I know his name."

**[A/N: Well hoped you liked it! It's funny because while writing it, as Maddy was wondering if she should go out and talk to Vlad or not, I was wondering if I should make her do it now or later. In other words, I was almost completely winging it. Haha! Anyway I drew a sketch of what I picture Maddyline looking like. I have posted it at DeviantArt[DOT]com under my account Xtears-make-cloudsX if you can't find it and want to see it just private message me and I'll send you a link. Love you guys! Don't forget to review! I'll write more soon!]**


	10. Chapter 10: Dead Leaves and Broken Glass

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 10: _Dead Leaves and Broken Glass_

_I am Vindicated_

_I am Selfish, I am wrong_

_I am right, I swear I'm Right_

_Swear I knew it all along…_

_And I am… flawed!_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself…_

_[Dashboard Confessional]_

* * *

**Vlad POV:**

Vlad made his way down the street, heading toward Henry's house. He stared at his feet as they stepped one in front of the other, like some kind of hypnotic rhythm. He was completely spaced out until he heard a small _crunch_. He had stepped on a dead leaf.

He looked at the leaf and then noticed more like it floating down the street in the gutter. Floating leaves…, dead leaves. How melancholic… Vlad shook his head with frustration. Enough with this depressing crap! He knew how to best suite his emotions, and so he took out his iPod and began listening to Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional.

So the first day of School sucked, I mean duh! School sucks in general. He was just gonna have to deal with it. And the new girl? Give him a break! Like she could ever be considered a threat to him… at the very least she'd be good for him to help him stay on his toes.

Vlad smirked– sure he'd play along. Let the little freak challenge him. He'd play puppet… but he'd hold the strings. He was so tired of everyone pushing him around, of the constant depression of Meredith leaving… He was tired of living through each day like a zombie.

He was just so sick of living! But he was tired of being obsessed with dying! And so he made up his mind. He would take things slow, but he wasn't gonna listen, he wasn't gonna cry, he wasn't gonna wake up depressed. He was gonna meet the world head on and do things the way Vladimir Tomas Tod would do them… the way his father would do them.

Because he didn't care, he'd stopped caring a long time ago. He could kick ass, and if he had to, he would. He hadn't gone bad, he just got guts. He still hated being an outcast, but he wasn't going to linger on it anymore. And he knew if he played his cards straight, things would go his way… maybe. The song changed. And Vlad continued toward Henry's house.

* * *

_Let's leave no words unspoken, and leave regrets for the broken_

_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa!_

_You know to keep your hopes up high_

_And your head down low!_

_[A Day to Remember]_

* * *

**Maddy POV:**

Maddy slapped herself. She hated it when her emotions got all mushy. It was weak, a waste of time, and most of all, annoying. Still, she was broken inside, like a bunch of shattered shards of glass inside her. Prickling at her organs and causing her a burning pain.

Why was this happening? She thought she had learned to block out all pain. She had been wrong. Maddy bit her lip till it bled. The sweet sticky liquid slid down her bottom lip. She stuck out her twisting tongue which gracefully flicked it into her mouth.

It worked though, the tears had stopped. Maddy looked up at the stars with a fierce expression. She knew how to fight. And when she fought, she didn't hold back.

* * *

_I will not Bow, I will not Break_

_I will shut the world away…_

_I will not Fall, I will not Fade_

_I will take your breath away…_

_And I'll Survive! Paranoid!_

_I have lost the will to change…_

_And I am not Proud! Cold blooded! Fake!_

_I will shut the world away…._

_[Breaking Benjamin]_

* * *

Maddy backed up on the floor deeper in the mausoleum, its damp floors and dank walls surrounding her in darkness. Her eyes dilated, and she grabbed the sides of her hands with her hands as if it were going to explode.

And then, after one moment of still silence, it all began.

Maddyline screamed. Her head whipped forward and her back arched and she screamed as if someone had lit her on fire. Maddy screamed bloody murder.

Nevertheless, even with all that screaming, no one heard her. No one ever heard her. Hot tears ran fast down her dirty cheeks. Her heartbeat quickened. _No._ she thought. _Not now. Please…_

She knew what was happening. It was the phase of madness. She was just having one of her phases. She was terrified of them. But there was nothing she could do. And the madness ripped at her sanity and what was left of her damaged soul.

She knew it would have to happen eventually, it had to sometime. It was part of who she was. The part of her she hated. The part of her no one– _no one_ could ever understand.

Not human, not vampire, and even if there was another hybrid like herself out there… No.

She couldn't even consider such a ridiculous idea. She was alone in the world. She would always be alone.

The madness slowly began to wear off, like it always did, and Maddy's breathing began to level out into a normal pattern again. Maddy curled up into a little ball and her thoughts began to wonder.

She didn't like to think about her past, about who she was. But her head was already swimming with memories and before she could stop herself–

She remembered.

**[A/N: I know it's kind of a weird chapter but I haven't written in a while and I needed something to get me going again. I also wanted to start talking more about who Maddy really is, so the last part is kind of a lead up for the next chapter, where I'll tell some of her story. But not too much, because I don't want to give too much away about her so early in the story. However, I will do my best to hint things about her in the next chapter. I'll try to get that updated soon but I'm really busy right now so I'm not sure if I'll have time to write. But I'll try! Love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!]**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't let them get me Mommy

School Sucks In General: The Chronicles of "Vampire Anonymous"

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. I simply own the plotline and the characters that are of my own creation.]**

Chapter 11: _Don't let them get me Mommy_

A small, fragile looking girl stood alone, surrounded by a dark blue and purple haze. The child was frightened, and looked to have just turned seven. She trembled and her pale skin made her seem even colder then she was. There was a sound coming from not too far away, but it was muffled. The girl sniffled and shut her eyes tight.

A happy scene melted into the image. A family sat together in a pretty living room with gothic architecture. The small pale girl sat on an elegant woman's lap.

The woman had long black hair and purple eyes that glimmered happily. She had a pleasant laugh and the child felt safe.

Next to them sat a tall, messy looking man who still managed to have an air of dignity about him. He had snow white hair and dark red eyes that were often mistaken for being brown. He had a wiry grin but somehow looked tired.

He said something and the women laughed. Seeing their smiles made the girl happy, and she giggled.

The image shifted to a different time.

The clock showed that four hours had passed. The happy atmosphere was gone. The tall man paced the room, drenched in sweat, unbalanced. He pulled at his hair in frustration and worry. He glanced towards the stairs anxiously.

The woman rushed down stairs, the sleepy child in her arms. The man started towards them, but just then, there was a pounding on the door. The woman bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks.

The man looked afraid, scared, and angry. Very angry. The vampire felt like crying. Because he knew he would probably never see his wife or daughter again. There wasn't enough time to think about that though.

The pounding continued. The woman clutched the child tightly. The man rushed to the woman and child and kissed each of them. As his lips left his daughter's forehead, he gave her a small backpack. "Don't lose this, Maddyline. Do you hear me? Don't lose this. And no matter what happens, don't stop running. Please."

His eyes, which were full of desperation and sadness, stared into her fearful ones.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, pressed his nose against hers and whispered four words before glancing at the woman he loved and turning around to face his doom. They were the most simple and meaningful words in the world.

"I love you, Maddyline."

It all became a blur. They heard a deafening crash as the front door was sent flying off its hinges on the other side of the house. The little girl barely heard her father scream "RUN!" as her mother ran toward the back door.

Snarling and laughter echoed through the halls. Evil laughter. Words seemed to chase them and nip at their ankles. "Well, well, if it isn't the little white rodent," a horrible scratchy voice snickered.

"That's what you are albino… just a filthy little white rat." There was an "oof" as foot connected with gut and someone rammed into the coffee table.

The little girl whimpered, "Daddy…" and swallowed a sob.

"Pathetic…" Horrible laughter followed them and faded as her mother ran out of the house and into the woods.

The girl looked around her, uneasy. "Mommy… what's happening?" Her mother kept running. "Shhh… it's okay baby… it's okay…"

There was noise of pursuit behind them. Her mother ran faster. Strange noises surrounded the two; weaving in and out of the trees and the shadows. There was someone scary in her home, hurting Daddy. The little girl clung tighter to her mother. Things were definitely not okay.

They reached a small cottage, more of a garden shed really, and rushed inside. Her mother placed the little girl down and pointed to the cellar door. "Go!" She whispered.

The little girl reluctantly listened to her mother and hurried to the cellars entrance. Her mother locked the door to the cottage and pushed an old dresser against it.

She ran to her daughter and opened the cellar door, pushing her daughter inside. She picked her up again and ran to the far wall. Moving her hand across the stones she whispered in a strange language. Sweat dripped down her forehead. The stones became the entrance to a tunnel. She heard banging against the door of the cottage.

_Maddyline Crow, the present one, doubled over in pain, doing her best not to scream. She had remembered too much already. She tried to stop the memory. But it only slowed down._

The woman hurried the child into the tunnel and whispered frantically, "Go!" The child looked terrified. The woman hugged her child and put a necklace around her neck.

"Run, Maddyline! Run! And don't make a sound! Don't wait for me or daddy. Okay? Do you understand? I love you my Maddyline…" The woman choked on tears. "I love you, my little princess. My Принцесса" There was a thump as a dresser fell to the floor. They had gotten in. The mother glanced up and then back at her daughter. "Go! Now!" The little girl hesitated. "Now!" her mother hissed.

_The memory was beginning to fade. Maddy was almost out of it. But the memory had gone to a point that it didn't matter anymore. It was too late._

The stone wall closed, separating mother and daughter. The mother prepared to defend herself. The daughter ran blindly through the tunnels. She tripped on a root, and fell. She lay there, sobbing quietly. Alone. With nothing but the pack her father had given her and the bat necklace from her mother. "Don't let them get me mommy…"

There was a flash of light.

The memory ended.

**[A/N: I think I abso-freakin-lutely love this chapter. Like legit.]**


End file.
